Clockwork suit
The Clockwork suit (or''' Penguin suit') is made during, and after, the Cold War quest. With the suit, one can become a penguin after talking to Larry. Larry can be found at the Ardougne Zoo, the pier south of the Hunter snow area, the penguin iceberg, or Lumbridge sheep farm. Note that, in order to wear the suit, you may not have anything in your hands and you are not allowed to wear a cloak. Wearing the suit opens up a possibility of performing 8 unique penguin emotes. The suit is required in order to access the Agility course on the Penguin Outpost. The Clockwork Suit can be wound and released, much like the Toy Mouse can. Also, catching it gives 12.5 Agility exp. If you release the suit and then teleport away, you will not be able to retrieve it. The item is non-tradeable, but when the quest was first released a bug allowed another player to take it when it was wound up and released. It was reported on the forums, and was soon fixed. For now, this device can only be worn with the assistance of Larry. It is also used for the Cold War sequel Hunt for Red Raktuber. After that quest, the suit can be worn with the help of either Chuck or Jim (polar bears). Materials and construction Level 30 Crafting is needed to construct the Penguin suit at a Crafting table 3 in the Workshop of a Player-owned House. This requires a Clockwork, a piece of silk, and a regular Plank (A protean plank does not work). It gives 15 Crafting experience points. ("Clockwork toy" must be selected, leading to "clockwork penguin.") '''Note:' You will not be able to make the suit before you talk to Larry. When making multiple suits for a slot in the bank, note that newly made suits DO NOT stack with suits that you've worn before in the bank. To fix this, simply take a new suit (with no older ones in the inventory) to Larry, Chuck, or Jim and have them turn you into a penguin and then undo the spell. The suit should now stack with the other previously worn suit(s) in the bank. Since they prefer to use an old suit for the spell, no matter its placement within the player's inventory, players may have to make multiple trips to the bank, taking one new suit at a time and leaving all old suits in the bank. Another way is to wind and release suits that become worn, wear the next suit in your inventory, then go pick up the suit you released. It is unknown whether this is a glitch or not, as both suits have exactly the same features otherwise. Glitches A players Forum Avatar as the Clockwork Suit. This was a glitch that enabled players to teleport out of the selected "penguin-only" regions and walk around RuneScape as if they were their normal characters. (This glitch was fixed on or before 24 November 2010. Attempting to teleport triggers the following message "Your penguin suit interferes with teleportation magic. You will need to get out of the suit first.). After starting Some Like it Cold, when you enter a suit using one of the extra suits, and you get out, the suit will be in your inventory. You can release a ton of the Clockwork Suits in a small space and then continuously gather them up to get around 75,000 agility experience per hour. Trivia *If attempting to catch a suit that is not yours, you will receive a message "This is not the penguin you are looking for." This is a reference of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope from the phrase "These aren't the droids you're looking for." *If a system update happens while you are in the suit,'' ''you will leave the suit and the message that you get when leaving the suit appears in the message box when the screen freezes. See also * Penguin emotes * Clockwork * Penguin agility course * Cold War * Hunt for Red Raktuber Category:Disguises Category:Items on reward scrolls